LO QUE TE PERTENECE
by Neko-Ceres
Summary: El Caballero del Fénix regresa de la muerte trayendo consigo unos cuantos secretos... Ikki Hyoga, YAOI. Por Kyoshi el Narrador.


_  
NOTA: Debo advertir que este relato no es propiamente mío; pertenece a la insigne pluma de mi amigo y colega Kyoshi el Narrador. Sin embargo, dado que él se niega a publicar nada fuera de la web que ambos compartimos, aquí os traigo personalmente su trabajo. ¡Que lo disfruteis!_

**LO QUE TE PERTENECE**

**Preludio: LA HISTORIA DE CERES NO NEKO **

**(Una historia no romántica, pero muy necesaria)**

_NOTA: Cuando nos conocimos, Kyoshi me regaló esta historia; a partir de ella, empezó a crear todo un mundo para que ambos escribiéramos. Como no se entienden sus relatos sin este comienzo, aquí os lo dejo._

Cuenta la historia antigua que un atardecer de verano Atenea, diosa de la Sabiduría, de la Justicia y la Misericordia, encontrándose atribulada, acudió en busca de consuelo a la morada de su hermana Ceres, la Madre Tierra...

El problema era el siguiente: uno de los amados Caballeros de Atenea había luchado contra ella en repetidas ocasiones y por los más diversos motivos, a veces equivocados, pero siempre creyendo obrar por el bien de la Humanidad. A causa de estas buenas intenciones, Atenea lo había perdonado una y otra vez en su calidad de diosa de la Misericordia; pero como diosa de la Justicia que también era, su perdón no podía ser infinito, y finalmente se había visto obligada a repudiarlo y arrebatarle su Armadura... aún en contra de su propia voluntad, pues pensaba que aquel Caballero tenía aún mucho que hacer por el mundo. Atrapada en su doble naturaleza, Atenea no sabía cómo resolver este confilcto, y acudió, pues, a su hermana Ceres, quien siempre tenía una palabra de consuelo para confortar a los que sufrían.  
Y Ceres, como Madre propensa siempre a perdonar a quien se arrepintiera y siendo por tanto diosa de la Redención, decidió tomar a este Caballero a su propio servicio, para que, una vez redimido, siguiera luchando para proteger a la Humanidad. Y así, dotándole de una nueva Armadura y poniéndole bajo la protección de un espíritu de la Naturaleza, creó Ceres la orden de los Caballeros de la Tierra, guerreros rechazados por Atenea en sus huestes pero perdonados por los dioses y redimidos por Ceres.

Muchos han sido desde entonces los Caballeros de renombre que en secreto sirvieron a Ceres, a veces haciendo confusa la histora. Por ejemplo, los Caballeros del Escorpión, aún siendo por definición Caballeros de Oro y por tanto al servicio de Atenea, han colaborado en incontables ocasiones con Ceres merced a su formidable ataque, la Aguja Escarlata, que da a quien la sufre tanto la posibilidad de resistir y así demostrar la veracidad de su causa (uso de Atenea, como sucedió con Hyoga del Cisne) como la posibilidad de expiar sus faltas y limpiarse de los errores pasados (uso de Ceres, como sucedió con Kanon de Géminis).

También podría hablaros de Kamyl del Cristal (primer maestro de Hyoga del Cisne), quien durante algún tiempo pretendió heredar la Armadura de Acuario de su mentor Camus. Por aquellos tiempos Ceres decidió tomar un cuerpo en la Tierra y se reencarnó en una mujer llamada Neko; Kamyl la conoció y comprendió que junto a aquella diosa estaba su verdadero lugar, por lo que renunció al servicio de Atenea y al entrenamiento de sus escuderos, dejando Siberia para seguir a Ceres no Neko como Caballero de la Tierra bajo el auspicio del Espíritu de la Lechuza, y creando una gran confusión entre los historiadores, que muchas veces han sido incapaces de distinguirle de Camus, quien dejó el Santuario y ocupó el lugar de Kamyl en Siberia, haciéndose cargo de sus discípulos.

Todos sabemos la historia de un tal Ikki, Caballero del Fénix, que incapaz de reconciliarse consigo mismo y readaptarse al bando de Atenea tras haberlo traicionado, decidió seguir luchando a solas por un mundo mejor; pero se rumorea que desde su resurrección, Ikki en realidad sólo se hizo pasar por caballero independiente, y que la verdad es que luchó como Caballero de la Tierra, poniendo secretamente su Armadura del Fénix al servicio de Ceres no Neko.

Y hablan también las leyendas de que Ceres descendió hasta el mismísimo Reino de los Muertos para traer de vuelta al mundo a un cierto Caballero del Dragón Negro cuyo último deseo antes de morir había sido conocer la amistad que siempre se le había negado. Esta oportunidad se le ofreció, y él la aprovechó intensamente, al unirse a la maternal Ceres y a sus Caballeros de la Tierra.

También se dice, por último, que la mano derecha de esta diosa, su lugarteniente tras las batallas de Atenea contra Hades , es el Caballero de la Tierra bajo el Espíritu del Halcón Peregrino, quien responde al nombre de Saga, aunque nadie sabe si se trata del antiguo Caballero de Géminis o si sólo es alguien que se llama como él.

¿Qué de todo esto es leyenda, y qué es historia? Sólo podemos especular. Conocer la auténtica verdad al respecto no es posible ni conveniente; porque en cosas de dioses, la realidad no importa: en cosas de dioses, sólo la fe cuenta.

**  
1: HADES **

La mujer de mis sueños tiene el pelo largo y los ojos verde aceituna. Camina a mi lado mientras avanzo por el Hades hacia Cocytos, y a cada paso me habla de ella misma, la Madre Tierra, Ceres, la madre que perdona, la madre que redime a los Caballeros que la protegen.

¿Redención?

Yo estoy más allá de cualquier redención. No puedo, ni quiero, ser perdonado. Mis crímenes han sido muchos, incluso he llegado al punto de intentar matar a quienes más he querido, a mi única familia: mis amigos; mi hermano, que tan plenamente confiaba en mí; y él... no, no quiero pensar en él ahora. Sólo quiero llegar al agujero que se abre ya cerca de mis pies y saltar... encontrar la paz, y quizás a Esmeralda, la pequeña de la que se enamoró el niño que fui una vez.

Esmeralda, ¿podrás perdonarme?

Traicioiné tu confianza al dejarte morir, y luego traicioné tu recuerdo cuando le vi, convertido en un hombre, hermoso como un príncipe... dios, lo amé y lo odié a un tiempo y quise matarlo por despertar en mí algo que creía extinguido.

Pero Ceres sigue hablándome de redención. Me habla de sus Caballeros. Y de mi hermano. ¡Mi _niisan_...! Un calor ardiente me envuelve de pronto. Algo sucede, mi cuerpo muerto no debería sentir nada; se supone que no puedo percibir esta sensación, ni ninguna otra. Entonces, ¿porqué este calor? Espera, es... ¡es mi hermano! ¡Está en peligro! Ah... pronto, Shun, al parecer muy pronto te reunirás conmigo aquí en el Hades.

**2: FUEGO **

Las llamas ascienden casi hasta el cielo, prendiendo en los árboles, incluso en el pequeño refugio de montaña donde Saaori aprieta el Casco de Oro contra su pecho mientras uno de los emisarios del Gran Patriarca intenta convencerla de que se rinda. Afuera, el Caballero de Andrómeda eleva su cosmos al máximo, pero su cadena se revela inútil frente al fuego con que lo ataca el Caballero de la Llama. Shun eleva su cosmos al máximo, pero es incapaz de contraatacar y de apagar el incendio que amenaza con devorar la cabaña.

- Ha llegado tu final. ¡Llama... del Infierno!

- ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

Mientras Shun ataca, descuida su defensa, y las llamas lo atrapan en un círculo que empeiza a esctrecharse cada vez más. La cadena se agita como enloquecida, tratando inútilmente de proteger a su portador. El Caballero de la Llama estalla en carcajadas.

- ¡Mira cómo las llamas la hacen bailar!

- ¡Estoy perdido! No podré resistir mucho más tiempo... - la falta de oxígeno empieza a afectar a Shun, que jadea buscando aire - Ah... ¿qué puedo hacer?

El calor es insoportable dentro del círculo. El Caballero de la Llama continúa lanzando sus devastadoras columnas de fuego. El bosque y la cabaña también arden cada vez con más fiereza, mientras el aire parece ondularse.

Shun pierde el aliento, se tambalea, intenta resistir... pero cae de rodillas y finalmente pierde el conocimiento y se derrumba entre las llamas, mientras su oponente ríe por su triunfo.

**3: VIDA **

Sin embargo, no puedo. No puedo dejarle morir. Prometí que siempre acudiría a su lado para protegerle, ¡no puedo volverle a fallar ahora!

El calor continúa devolviendo a mi cuerpo la sensibilidad. Me revive. Ceres me ofrece volver al mundo de los vivos. ¿He oído bien? ¡Volver...! ¡Tener una segunda oportunidad! ¿Es lo que quiero? Abrazar de nuevo a mi _niisan_, estrechar la mano de mis amigos... y perderme en esos ojos azules que me persiguen incluso después de haber muerto. Y redimir todo el mal que he causado...

Sí, quiero.

Hago un esfuerzo supremo, debo salir de estas filas de almas condenadas. Es casi inhumano, todo mi cuerpo intenta seguir caminando hacia el abismo; no puedo controlar mis piernas, mis brazos... me concentro en la sensación de calor, que cada vez es más intensa, pongo en juego toda mi voluntad... y con un alarido salgo de la fila. ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Voy a volver!

Ceres toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me obliga a mirarla. Sus ojos color aceituna me atrapan sin remedio.

-Escucha, Ikki - me dice -, si vuelves tendrás que guardar el secreto de mi existencia. Nunca debo ser descubierta. Mi Orden de Caballería debe permanecer oculta; si soy descubierta, es mucho lo que podría perderse... mucho. ¿Podrás encubrirme?

-No diré nada.

-En ese caso... ¡VIVE, FÉNIX!

**4: NACIMIENTO **

¿Dónde estoy? Está muy oscuro. Mi boca y mi nariz están llenas de tierra, no puedo respirar. Me estoy ahogando, no entiendo qué está sucediendo. Araño el suelo con desesperación, buscando una salida, luchando por una bocanada de aire, y consigo sacar una mano... alguien la toma y la estrecha un momento; su dulzura me sosiega. No estoy solo, estoy siendo ayudado, estoy siendo protegido.

Quito las últimas piedras que me cubren y aspiro aire con violencia, con avaricia; por un momento, la luz de las estrellas me ciega, y luego lo primero que veo sobre mí es la Cruz del Cisne extendiéndose a lo largo de la Vía Láctea; me quedo allí tumbado, sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirarla, fascinado por su elegancia. Después empiezo a recordar, y me doy cuenta de que hay una mujer a mi lado; es ella, sin duda sus ojos verde aceituna son los de Ceres. Me abraza, me acuna como a un niño. ¿Por qué lo hace? Tal vez porque... sí, estoy llorando, en efecto, estoy llorando como un niño. Me siento vulnerable, indefenso. No sé si puedo enfrentarme de nuevo a la vida.

Tengo miedo.

Ella me abraza y mece mi cuerpo con gran ternura hasta que empiezo a serenarme. Entonces siento vergüenza por este llanto, pero ella seca mis lágrimas como si no le incomodaran en absoluto.

- No tengas ningún rubor, Ikki - me dice -. Todos nacemos llorando, y tú acabas de nacer de nuevo.

Su voz es tierna; su cosmos, protector y absolutamente dulce, me envuelve por completo. Levanto la cabeza y la observo con curiosidad, queriendo ver cómo es Ceres a este lado de la frontera del Hades; ella tolera con paciencia mi escrutinio, y después me habla nuevamente.

- Respóndeme a esto, Ikki... ¿Estás dispuesto a poner la Armadura del Fénix al servicio de Ceres y a convertirte en un Caballero de la Tierra, incluso aunque el hecho de guardarlo en secreto signifique abandonar la compañía de tus amigos y vivir en soledad?

No tengo más respuesta que una, Ceres... Tú me has dado una nueva vida. Soy tuyo, mi existencia y mi Armadura te pertenecen, mi cosmos está al servicio de cualquier orden que desees darme.

- Sí - respondo, simplemente.

Ella me sonríe.

- En ese caso, debes irte ya... pero antes, tengo algo para ti.

Extiende sus manos y deposita algo en las mías. Lo miro extrañado, y... es... imposible, ¿el rosario de Hyoga? No comprendo nada.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - inquiero, con más brusquedad de la que hubiera deseado.

- Él lo dejó en tu tumba, Ikki. - responde ella, sin molestarse en absoluto por mi mal tono.

- ¿Hyoga?

Esto no es posible. Yo intenté matarle, esta cruz fue la que le salvó la vida, y él... la dejó en mi tumba. ¿Por qué?

- ¡Ikki, no es el momento de ponerse a sacar conclusiones! - me apremia ella - Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para devolver al Cisne lo que le pertenece, pero ahora debes irte... ¡Tu hermano te necesita! Fénix... ¡alza el vuelo!

Shun... es cierto, Shun está en peligro, ¡debo acudir a ayudarle! ¡Nada más importa en este momento! Aguanta, _niisan_... sé fuerte... ¡ya voy a tu lado!

**5: FÉNIX **

Inesperadamente, un viento tórrido atraviesa el bosque; en el centro del círculo de fuego se perfila la silueta de un hombre cargando el cuerpo de otro y saliendo tranquilamente de entre las llamas.

Shun consigue tomar una bocanada de aire. Aún semi-inconsciente, cree percibir un cosmos conocido... "Debo de estar soñando", se dice, pero aún así hace un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y mirar a quien le ha salvado. Y le reconoce al instante, aunque se niega a creerlo.

- Es... ¡es mi hermano! No puede ser, ¡estaba muerto!

El líder de los emisarios del Patriarca interroga al recién llegado.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Habla!

- Soy Ikki, Caballero del Fénix - el guerrero deposita a su hermano junto a un árbol, y se yergue orgullosamente - ¡El calor de tus llamas me ha devuelto a la vida!

- ¡Has aparecido justo a tiempo! - se congratula el emisario - Estamos a punto de recuperar el Casco de Oro. Al Patriarca le gustará verte.

- Y a mí también - repone el Fénix en tono lóbrego, dándole la espalda - ¡Porque le haré pagar por todo!

Se vuelve y golpea con todas sus fuerzas al emisario del Patricarca, quien retrocede unos cuantos pasos, atónito.

- Te... te arrepentirás de esta traición...

Ikki lo observa con frialdad mientras se derrumba sobre el suelo, y acto seguido se vuelve ferozmente hacia el Caballero de la Llama.

- ¡Ahora ha llegado tu turno!

- ¿Ah, sí? - responde éste, irónico - ¡Llama del Infierno...!

Con expresión torva, Ikki detiene la columna de fuego con una sola mano, y en el mismo movimiento la lanza de vuelta a su oponente, el cual, incrédulo, casi no consigue apartarse a tiempo.

- ¿Cómo has sido capaz de dominar mis llamas sólo con tus manos? -pregunta, atónito.

- El fuego no tiene secretos para mí - responde Ikki - ¡Y ahora, voy a acabar contigo! ¡Espectro diabólico!

Con un único golpe, el Fénix atrapa al Caballero de la Llama en una de sus ilusiones; éste, completamente cegado por las imaginarias columnas de fuego que de pronto parecen surgir de la nada para golpearle, se mueve sin control entre los árboles hasta acabar despeñándose por un precipicio. Se estrella contra las rocas del fondo y muere sin siquiera llegar a darse cuenta.

**6: REGRESO **

Ikki camina hasta el árbol donde ha dejado a su hermano, y se arrodilla junto a él. No sabe si la voz le va a responder al volver a hablar a su ser más querido...

- Shun... - le dice con una ternura que pocos le conocen - ¿Te encuentras bien...? - la emoción, que intenta contener como sea, le impide decir más.

- Sí... oh, ¿eres tú, _oniichan_...?

Ikki asiente, con una ligera sonrisa, y mira intensamente los dulces ojos de su hermano, que se llenan de lágrimas; el Fénix recoge una de esas lágrimas con su dedo índice y la observa atrapar la luz del sol, maravillado. En ese momento, Saaori se acerca hasta ellos, y también llegan Hyoga y Seiya, que estaban de camino y habían echado a correr hacia allí alertados por el humo sólo para encontrarse con aquella grata sorpresa. Ikki se incorpora para recibirlos.

- Me alegro de verte vivo - declara un emocionado Seiya, con su habitual sencillez, extendiéndole la mano.

Ikki estrecha la mano que se le ofrece.

- El Fénix siempre resurge de sus cenizas - responde, con voz apagada a causa de las lágrimas contenidas.

Lágrimas que finalmente ruedan por sus mejillas cuando ve a la persona que se acerca a él con los ojos también húmedos y una expresión extraña en el rostro... Hyoga, que le pone la mano sobre el hombro en un gesto sorprendentemente íntimo. Ikki responde cubriendo esa mano con la suya propia, y el tiempo parece detenerse para él.

El Caballero del Fénix ha vuelto a casa.

**7: TODO **

La pequeña fiesta que se improvisó para celebrar mi regreso ha terminado hace rato. Me han recibido como a un héroe... a mí, que intenté acabar con todos ellos. Las lágrimas de mi _niisan_ eran como diamantes, aunque no han sido las únicas que se han derramado esta noche, y no me avergüenza reconocer que me incluyo en esa lista. ¿Alguna vez me he sentido tan feliz? Si es así, no consigo recordarlo. De manera que... éste es el momento más feliz de toda mi existencia... ¿Será esta sensación eso a lo que llaman "plenitud"?

La noche ha caído hace rato, y todos se han ido retirando a sus habitaciones. Shun ha permanecido largo rato conmigo, al principio hablando, luego sólo recostando la cabeza en mi hombro, hasta que finalmente el sueño ha acabado por vencerle y le he mandado a la cama. Así que me he quedado a solas con mis reflexiones mientras miro las llamas en la chimenea, llamas como las que arden en mi espíritu cada vez que enciendo mi cosmos, como las que me han traído de vuelta... como las que se desatan en mi interior cada vez que pienso en él.

Como si lo hubiera invocado con mis pensamientos, de repente percibo su presencia a mi espalda. ¿Por qué ha vuelto? ¿Por qué una vez más vuelve a poner su mano sobre mi hombro? Siento un escalofrío ante su contacto. ¿Lo ha notado él...?

- Ikki...

Qué bien suena mi nombre cuando él lo pronuncia. Su voz es tan dulce que parece purificar todo cuanto él menciona. Su voz... no he dejado de escucharla durante mi largo camino a través del Hades, recordando las últimas palabras que me dirigió: "Fénix, te voy a dejar sin un brazo". ¿Sin un brazo? En realidad me dejaste sin corazón, aunque literalmente fui yo quien trató de arrancártelo a ti.

Al igual que ya hice esta tarde, estrecho su mano con la mía, y me vuelvo hacia él. Tengo que pedirle disculpas, y aunque resulta difícil, no es propio de mí tener miedo.

- Hyoga, te debo una disculpa - acallo sus protestas con una mirada -. Escúchame, ruso, necesito decírtelo... sé bien que es a ti a quien más daño he causado. Intenté pervertir tus recuerdos sobre tu madre con mis ilusiones, y luego quise darte una muerte atroz. No voy a justificarme ahora, _gaijin_; sólo quería que supieras... lo mucho que lo siento.

No ha sido tan difícil; lo verdaderamente difícil es seguir sosteniendo esa mirada azul que se me clava en el alma mientras él me observa largamente. Al fin me sonríe, y de repente me parece que ha amanecido.

- No hablemos más de eso, Fénix. Tu regreso me hace feliz, eso es todo. Sólo he venido para decírtelo - y da un amable apretón en mi hombro.

Mi corazón se detiene un momento. ¿Esto puede significar algo? No me atrevo a pensarlo. En eso recuerdo que tengo algo que le pertenece; aún llevo su cruz al cuello, así que me la quito y se la tiendo.

- Ten, Hyoga... encontré esto en mi tumba... -deliberadamente omito cualquier alusión a Ceres.

- ¡Ikki! - se ruboriza violentamente; no puedo evitar pensar que no le sienta nada mal - Es... es tuya... yo quise entregártela cuando tú... cuando... te fuiste... por eso la dejé allí, yo...

- Oye, ruso - le interrumpo -, es tuya, ¿de acuerdo? Es tu bien más preciado, y además te ha salvado la vida. Te pertenece sólo a ti. No sé qué te llevó a dejarla en mi tumba, pero...

Enmudezco de pronto. Me quedo en silencio porque sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y porque me mira con furia y con algo más, algo que no puedo, o quizás no quiero, descifrar.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? - me espeta, su voz cortante como la escarcha - ¿Crees que esta cruz impidió que te llevarás mi corazón? - titubea, y la expresión de sus ojos se suaviza - Escucha, Fénix, cuando te vi... cuando te vi morir, yo... - se arrodilla al lado de mi sillón y agacha la cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre mi mano - Ikki, estás equivocado... no fue la cruz lo que lo impidió; no, si no te llevaste mi corazón aquel día fue porque... porque... - está nervioso y respira violentamente; en cambio yo contengo el aliento - Porque te lo habías llevado ya mucho antes, Ikki. - concluye, en un susurro.

Durante todo mi camino por el Hades he deseado escuchar esto, y ahora que lo oigo no puedo creer que haya sonado realmente.

- Ruso, yo... yo... la cruz... - sé que debería decir algo, pero no se me ocurre nada coherente.

- La cruz te pertenece, Fénix... al igual que mi corazón.

- Pero... no entiendo... ¿cuándo...? - sé que me estoy portando como un idiota, pero de repente mi mente parece haberse quedado sin recursos.

- Desde siempre.

- Hyoga... tú...

- Te amo, Ikki - declara, levantando la cabeza para mirarme -. Siempre te he amado.

Definitivamente, las palabras no van a acudir a mí; y aunque lo hicieran no creo tener aliento suficiente como para pronunciarlas. Sólo acierto a mirarle, extasiado; en realidad hablar nunca ha sido mi fuerte, así que le respondo de la única manera que se me ocurre: tomo su rostro entre mis manos y observo largamente sus pupilas, sus pestañas, su boca tierna, sus mejillas, sus cejas doradas... recorro todo esto con la mirada, con los dedos, y finalmente con los labios. No puedo creerlo, pero me siento muy tímido, lo cual es nuevo para mí, y en realidad no me desagrada; suavemente cubro su rostro de besos mientras él enreda sus dedos en mi pelo. Siento cómo su respiración se transforma en jadeos, y la mía se contagia... y entonces me detengo, arrancándole un suave gemido de protesta que casi consigue volverme loco. Pero no cedo. No quiero quemar etapas tan rápido, he esperado demasiado por esto como para acabarlo en una sola noche

- No tan deprisa, ruso... basta por hoy... Tendremos muchas más noches para terminar con esto.

- Tendremos todas las noches que nos queden de vida, Ikki - me promete, dulcemente, y me siento morir y nacer al mismo tiempo.

Vuelve a colocar la cadena alrededor de mi cuello; considera que me está dando lo que me pertenece. Y yo... yo le corresponderé. Ahora comprendo las palabras que me dijo Ceres.

Oh, Hyoga...

Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para que te dé lo que te pertenece.

Que es todo.

FIN


End file.
